


I'm with the Band

by ItsQ



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fisting, Ass to Mouth, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQ/pseuds/ItsQ
Summary: You are a groupie that spends time with Rick during his Flesh Curtains tour. written in 2016





	I'm with the Band

"Do you have a VIP pass?" The towering security guard asks.

You give him your sweetest look and say "No..." letting your voice trail off as he eyes you up and down. You're dressed in your favorite lingerie, complete with garters, stockings and 6 inch heels with a silk robe that could easily be tied with the belt to be less revealing. You want to show off tonight. Tonight is the night that you will get to meet him. No matter what. You swallow down your sudden case of butterflies and look the security guard in the eye. "I have these cookies for the band." You lift the box in your hands and open it, you worked so hard last night to make them perfectly from scratch. 

"All right." He says turning towards the stairs behind him, "come on." The guard leads you up the stairs behind where he once stood signalling to the other members of security that you are okay. "Down this hallway on the left is the dressing room. I got you this fair now you're on your own, kid." 

You offer him a cookie, "thank you so much." You're alone and as you walk down the hall you can hear the band talking loudly to each other and from inside the room another security guard walks out and stands in front of the door. Your heart sinks. 

How am I going to pull this off?

You've been dreaming about this moment for years even since your parents forbade you to listen to their 'devil music' but you secretly kept pictures you printed out from the internet in your locker at school. You owed your teenage self this moment, no backing out now. 

The new security guard immediatly stops you as you get closer to the door before you can even speak, "Do you have an all access pass?" 

"No, but I-" 

"I can't let you in."

You shake your box of cookies slightly, "I have cookies! Can I hand them through the door?" You take a step closer to the door. "I don't have to go in I just want to give them the cookies."

"No."

"Well.....can you give them the cookies?"

The guard sighs heavily and opens the dressing room door a little not much but just enough for you to see him. Rick Sanchez fastening his skull belt buckle in front of the vanity. The bulge in his tight leather pants doesn't exactly need the skull to draw the eye. Your teenage self is on fire. 

"There's a girl here and she has cookies do you want them?" The guard says. 

You can hear the eye roll in his voice, but that barely registers because there's just enough space in the open door for Rick to see you. He turns around and makes eye contact with you. 

A smirk spreads across his face, "Are you kidding? She's half naked and she has cookies! Send her in!" 

\-----

Rick happily eats the cookies with his bandmates Squanchy and Birdperson. 

"I bet you bake cookies for all the squanch bands that come to town!" Squanchy laughs tapping his drum sticks against the table in a familar beat.

"They taste great I bet you've had a lot of practice." Rick shoves another cookie into his mouth, "You-You bring cookies and expect an autograph or something?" Taking several gulps from his flask he leans against the vanity.  
You bite your tongue for a moment and meet his gaze, "I do have a lot of friends in local bands and I do bake cookies for them because I think it's a nice thing to do." You take a step towards Rick, "I had pictures of you above my bed in high school with you it's different." You close the space the space between he and you with more steps. "I've masturbated to your picture more times than I can count. Now Kiss me." 

"Is that right?" Rick raises an eyebrow and grabs you by the waist and spins you around. He lifts you onto the vanity pushing you against the mirror. His leather clad legs brush against your nylon stockings, his thumbs slip beneath both of your garter straps and snaps them against your skin. 

You don't have time to make a pained sound because his mouth is smashed against yours, his hand is against your throat, his tongue strokes yours expertly and his barbell piercing knocks against your teeth as you return his kiss with fevered passion. His body is tall and lean but hard with muscle one in particular is pressed against your thigh. If he didn't have you pinned by your throat you would have bucked against it. 

His hands grabbed at your silk robe, pulling it off he tossed it away. 

"Rick, there is no time for this now." Birdperson said

You felt Rick's mouth relax he pulled away your lipstick smeared on his mouth, "Fine." He motioned to the now impossibly large, bulge in his leather pants, "You did this and you will take care of it after the show." He emphasised with a pelvic thrust,"Now kiss it." 

\-------

You open your eyes very slowly head pounding and your arm is defintely asleep. You close your eyes again and massage your temples with your free hand. Everything hurts. A small smile curls your lips as memories of last night or was it this morning come back to you. After the show you and Rick....

Opening your eyes again you roll to the left to see a naked Rick Sanchez sprawled across the floor he just so happened to be the reason your arm was asleep. His mouth was partly open and drool was pooling on to your arm, quickly you yank it out from under him. Rick doesn't move. He's out cold not even snoring just out. His dark blue hair is messier than usual and half plastered to his face from drool and sweat. Sitting up you realize you're also naked and start giggling. Your inner thighs have a rainbow of bruises from a certain rockstar's mouth.... oh the things that mouth could still do....

Is it possible to be hungover while you're still a little drunk? You ponder as you fumble around the room for your discarded clothing. The hotel room is a disaster but you manage. Bra, panties, garters, robe and one stocking acquired you settle for just wearing the robe for now and walk over to the window.

"Holy shit!" You weren't in a normal hotel room at all, outside the window you were looking down at the planet earth! 

Memories come flooding back.....pressing your lips against Rick's cock trapped in leather. The show being spectacular. Your panties were still wet from the make out session and the music wasnt helping. Being shoved around by the crowd, after the show Rick invited you back to the dressing room where you partook of some pink substance that he offered you. The high was intense and a little frightening. You remember Rick fucking you hard against the dressing room vanity, smashing the mirror with your head. Glass shards cutting you both as you continued fucking. The band manager and venue owner yelling at each other over who was responsible for damages. Mixing more drugs with whatever he kept in his flask made your head spin in such a delicious way. "Keep your mouth open, baby" Rick had said pouring as much of the flask's contents into your mouth until you absolutely had to swallow. You let it run down your chin and throat. He laughed and dragged his tongue hungrily up your neck before the alcohol soaked your bra. He closed his lips over your mouth drinking some of the potent liquid from you. Swallowing heavily what was left in your mouth - which was a lot - your panties were soaked again. Both of you were incredibly drunk by the time his furry band mate declared "Let's get out of here so I can sqaunch!" You remember being unsure if you should join then Rick kissed you deeply and threw his arm around you and without realizing it you were being dragged into what looked like a hotel...

So...what now? Another stab from your aching head answers that question for you. You pull away from the window and thankfully locate a coffee maker. As the strong aroma fills the room you hear Rick groan and he lifts his head. "how do you like it?"  
Rick reaches for the cup "Just-just-just give it here." 

You drink your coffee flavored sugar milk while he pours what looks like most of the contents of his flask into the cup to nearly overflowing. He takes several deep swallows and lets out a moan of pleasure. "That's better." He pulls himself off the floor and into the couch "Ta-AA-uuugh-KE that off" Rick smirks and wipes his mouth against his arm.

Untying the robe you walk towards him his hands reach up to grab your ass and he pulls you closer burying his face in your pussy. His tongue swirls against the hood of your clit. Yoou let out a low moan as his hot breath teases the wet flesh. He takes the bud into his mouth and sucks alternating rough strokes with his tongue. Rick slides a callused finger between your cheeks and teases your asshole with his finger tips. He drags his barbell piercing against you clit with incredible speed and accurancy, his eyes glazed over looking up at you.

Your legs are shaking as his tongue and teeth assault your pussy lips. Your fingers tangle in his hair feeling your orgasm getting close. Pushing yourself back against his finger tips you moan his name.  
Rick chuckles he knows how close you are and that he has you right where he wants you. Shuddering in his arms. He works his strong fingers against your asshole, vibrating it, not penetrating.....yet.

"Ohh god" You want him inside you and he keeps you hungry. "Please!"

"Yeah baby" Rick groans against your sex. 

"Rick!!! Ah ah"

"I got you."

"R-Rick!" You're practically sobbing.

You cling to him for dear life as his expert mouth works it's magic. Driving you head first over the edge leaving you gasping and near collapse. He pulls you onto his lap his cock is hard and keen for you. Leaning forward your lips meet his you can taste your juices on his mouth mixed with alcohol. Mmmm. He bites your bottom lip and licks it. Long fingers still rubbing your asshole making you squirm. You need him inside you.... no you need inside of him.  
You run your hands down his back and grab his tight ass his glassy eyes look into yours and he nods, his cock pulses against your sex. "Can I?" You trail off pulling two fingers to your mouth he halts you by grabbing your wrist and taking your fingers into his hot mouth. Rick closes his lips tightly around your fingers swirling his tongue around them making you shudder. He sucks hard soaking the digits thoroughly he bites them before he lets you go. Without speaking he slides you off his lap and assumes the position on his hands and knees atop the couch. Seeing the most talented guitarist in the world - no the universe- on his knees for your makes you throb and you feel a trickle of wetness sliding down your thigh. Inhaling deeply you pull your gaze away for a moment not sure what you're looking for scanning the room you spot a bottle of water based lubricant. Snatching it off the counter you return to the blue haired rock god waiting for you. 

He looks back at you with a mischievous glint in his eye and a wicked grin on his lips. He licks them and wiggles his ass arching his back. His cock is rock hard, straining, the tip almost purple in color. "That's it, baby" he whispers as you rub your spit coated fingers against his asshole, lightly massaging around the sensitive flesh teasingly.

You pause as if you're about to slide your two fingers into him and pull your hand away. You feel his whole body stiffen on the couch and cannot help the smile that spreads across your face. Pay back for teasing me last night. Rubbing your hands together to warm them you place them against Rick's cheeks and spread them gently. His puckered hole winks for you once....twice. Oh fuck! Your mouth waters and you lick your lips. Wickedly You blow cool breath on the wet flesh making him groan, he starts stroking his cock slowly. Sticking your tongue out against your chin you press your face against him and drag your wet, hot tongue along his asshole. Pressing your face harder against him you jerk your face side to side. Pulling away you flick it twice more with the tip of your tongue.

"Ohhhh y-yessss" He hisses between clench teeth his strokes his cock faster. 

Your own legs are shaking. You swirl your tongue up and down in fast strokes alternating with slow circles until he's shivering. Grabbing the lube bottle next to you you pour a greedy drop into you hand start massaging his balls and taint. Multi-tasking like this has you breathing heavy vibrating against him with desire. You want him so badly, to be inside him to have him inside you. You nibble playfully at his cheek and continue licking him, loving the noises he makes as he strokes his cock in time with your tongue.

"F-F-FUCK!" Rick moans pushing back against you, "Put it inside." It could have easily been an order or a request there is desperation in his voice. You don't care that's all you needed to hear. He pulls his hand away from his cock and grabs the couch cushions with both hands. Rick sees you applying lube to your first two fingers, "Anoth-another. Another finger." He says rolling his hips, thighs shuddering.

You're practically sitting in a puddle now. Your index, middle and ring fingers of your right hand are slick now you put your left hand on his lower back to balance your own shaky self. Narrowing your fingers as much as possible you rub them against his enterance and slide them to the first knuckle. He's so tight. You bite your lip and wait looking at his face.

"Keep going." He says his eyes tightly shut.

Taking another deep breath you exhale slowly as you slide your three fingers all the way in. thumb against little finger to keep it curled against your palm. 

His body tightens around you. Rick's mouth falls open in a silent groan of pleasure. After several moments he nods for you to keep going and you start thrusting your fingers in and out he gasps and shakes his head, "Not-not like that....more of a-" he lifts a hand and moves it in a circular motion.

Understanding you do as he suggests instead moving your fingers inside in a small circular motion completely focused on Rick's reactions, he pushes himself back against your hand arching a little more and you're able to feel the collection of nerves that will drive him wild.

"Oh shit yeah!" 

You push against his prostate as best you can with your fingers, but from this position your arm is starting to cramp. "I'm going to pull out my fingers now I want you to lay on your back." 

Groaning in protest Rick relaxes as you remove your fingers and repositiions himself on his back on the couch. He spreads his legs wide he grabs his own cheeks and spreads them. His piercing eyes burning into yours.  
With shaking hands you add more lube to four fingers now. 

He smirks and licks the tip of his canine, "Give it to me, baby." 

You make your four fingers as narrow as possible smooshing them together and his hungry ass take them all deeply he tightens around you so hard that it almost hurts making you moan, "Oh fuck!" You curl your fingers upwards against his prostate massage it bending down you grab hold of his cock with your other hand and start pumping up and down licking the tip you nibble on his foreskin before pulling it down and taking the head into your mouth. With most of your right hand inside and sucking his cock your head is spinning from the thought of what the two of you must look like. So erotic.

Rick bucks against your mouth his hands tearing at the couch cushions, "More" he rasps. 

You can taste his pre-cum almost enough to fill your mouth. You swallow heavily and lift your face to meet his gaze, "My whole fist?"  
He's already shuddering and must be on the verge of orgasm. 

Adding more lube you rub it over your entire hand to the wrist just in case His body feels so impossibly tight you doubt it will fit. your arm itself is getting stiff he grabs you by your hair and wretches your head forward into a rough kiss when he lets you go his glazed eyes boggle as you slide your thumb and rest of your hand into him. Rick wraps his arms around your head pressinng you against his stomach his cock twitching between you both. He's gripping you so tight like he doesn't want you to move at all. His body grips your hand like a vice it makes you let out a moan. Your head against his lean chest you can hear his heart hammering.

Rick's strong arms hold you still until he stops spasming. "Do it. Now."

You don't have to be told twice you slowly, forcefully curl your fingers within him into a fist he lifts his hips against you rubbing his cock between your body and his own. From the position he has you, leaves you unable to work the prostate the way you intended but small rocking motions within him seem to do the trick. 

He cums hard bucking against you the pressure of him clamped around you makes you cum at the same time. Holding onto Rick with your free hand you stay like that until your breathing returns to normal. "We should....go rinse off" he chuckles, "then it's my turn." 

Lifting your head you meet his mouth with yours. You carefully open your closed fist and remove your hand from his body. Both on wobbly legs you manage to stumble into the bathroom you make a stop at the sink first while he turns the shower on. Rinsing of your hands you peek at yourself in the mirror. You've never looked like such a wreck in your life, make up practically gone, hair greasy and sex tousled, you have bruises on your neck and shoulders in the shape of sharp teeth. You have also never felt so attractive and confident looking at yourself in the mirror. You cannot help the smile that comes to your face. Afterwards You climb into the shower as he's getting out to dry off. You let out a contented sigh and close your eyes letting the water splash against your face, soaknig your hair, plastering it against your head. The steamy water feels good on your sore body but suddenly becomes freezing. 

You squeal and open your eyes to see Rick laughing at you - he turned the water on cold. You reach out to turn it back and he turns the water off completely. "Hey!" you scramble to get out of the shower to find Rick and the towels gone. Dripping wet you tip toe out of the bathroom trying not to slip on the tile floor to find a very naked Rick on the (weird spaceship) hotel bed drinking what was left of his liquor and coffee. you glare daggers at him, he gives you a shrug as if to say "what are you going to do about it?" Ignoring his challenge you make a b line for your robe that was discarded by the couch. Tying it on you sit down mentally reliving everything you just did with him on the couch. You let out a satisfied sigh, flexing your fingers you can still feel his body gripping you and a goofy smile spreads across your face.

Throbbing starts between your legs and you rub your thighs together. Your skin wet from the shower and your wet hair soaks your robe making you shiver. Rick’s flask is still on the table you swipe it and take a big swig. The alcohol in his flask will warm you up in no time. Your stomach growls loudly reminding you that the last thing you ate was a cookie.  
"I should go get some food..." Where the fuck will you go? You're in fucking space! You're not exactly excited about going out in your concert clothes, "and a change of clothes."

Rick climbs off the bed, grabs a shirt from off the floor and tosses it to you. It barely comes past your hips. "Don't uh- botherrrr bother with panties," he says pulling his leather pants, Rick wanders into a back room with reappearing with a strange gun in his hand. 

Before you can react big enough he shoots it at the wall making a huge green glowing thing. Rick quickly walks into it leaving you alone. Shortly after he enters it disappears.

You've heard the rumors about this ability, but seeing it is another matter entirely. It's still pretty freaky even without the aid of liquor. It feels like an eternity for him to return in reality it couldn't have been more than five minutes for you to see another green portal appear on the other side of the room Rick coming through with his arms full of snacks and a smug smile. 

Unceremoniously he drops everything onto the table and shrugs, "There ya go. Stuff that pretty mouth of yours." 

You stare at him for several moments then look at the portal gun that's sticking out under a small mountain of snack boxes.

He joins you on the couch and opens a box of crackers, "Don't get fucking weird there are other dimensions and yeah I can travel to pretty much anywhere possible," he says in between bites "If you think about it too hard your head will hurt and then I won't be able to have my turn." 

You both eat your fill in silence. You hadn't expected it to turn out like this. It was thrilling, but what happens now? You didn't want to leave, but you didn't want to stay....well nevermind. You got to live out a fantasy....but what does one do when the fantasy scenario is over? You liked Rick, admired him, loved fucking him and being inside of him was phenomenal...

Rick lets out a loud belch, grabs for his flask and sips disappointly he shakes it to find it empty. He tosses it over his shoulder and turns to you, "So," he says putting his hand on your thigh giving it a hard squeeze, "are you staying or what?" He was practically straddling you now his nails digging in.

Your face is hot from the alcohol and your arousal having him so close. Was this normal? This intense chemical thing you felt for him that was almost embarrassing because you felt it so strongly? You reach your hand out and tangle your fingers in his hair pulling his head closer to yours your mouth smashing against his in a vicious kiss. He moans against your mouth making your heart beat faster. Fuck. His hand moves from your thigh across your stomach beneath the robe to your left breast giving it a painful squeeze. "I'm staying," you manage breathlessly pulling back to look into his half-lidded eyes, "and after you fuck the hell out of me you will show me some cool shit with that gun of yours." 

Rick's eyes widen and he lets out a chuckle, "Allllllright then."


End file.
